eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Eyeshield 21 Wiki:User Page Policy
All registered users of the are automatically given their own and . However, with this privilege, come some basic rules that must be obeyed. What is a User Page? *The User Page is your own personal page. On the , User Pages are generally used as a "user profile". They give information about a user and their activities on the wiki, ranging from what pages they edit, what they are editing, what rights they hold, what groups they are a member of, etc. They can also show your favorite pages, major contributions to the wiki and what project you are currently undertaking on the wiki. Rules of the User Page *'No illegal, inappropriate or offensive content' - You may place whatever you want on your own User Page, so long as it is not illegal, inappropriate, or offensive. *'No user is allowed to edit another user's User Page' without their expressed permission. A user may, of course, ask for help with their page, and you may offer your assistance on their Talk Page if you believe that they are having difficulty. If another user edits your User Page without permission, you can report it to an Admin. The only exceptions to this are Administrators if they are editing the pages to do maintenance for the site or to fix something that violates policy. *'No user is allowed to copy a characters article and paste it on their User Page-' Similarly, no user is allowed to use categories for their User Page that are also used on Articles on the site. *'No user is allowed to fabricate info that directly affects the site-' For example, no user may say that they are an Administrator when they are not, nor can they claim to be a part of any guild that they are not in. *'No user is allowed to copy any other user's user page in it's entirety (or near entirety)-' This does not mean that you can't copy someone's user page set up or templates or anything like that, it means that you are not to take another users information and say that it is yours. Contact one of our Administrators, if you are unsure what this rule means exactly. What is the User:Talk Page *The user's Talk Page is a public place to talk with a user and to discuss that user and their activities on the wiki. Use it to ask questions and request help. If somebody leaves you a message on your Talk Page, you will be notified via a banner that will appear at the bottom of all pages when you next open a page on the wiki. Rules of the User:Talk Page *'Always sign your posts on a Talk Page' - You can do this by writing four tildes in a row ~~~~ which will automatically leave your name and the time and date of your post. *'Do not alter any post that is not your own,' unless it is to remove abusive content, or content that otherwise violates or Community Wikia policy. *'Use the Archive instead of deleting content' - While users are allowed to conduct maintenance and clean-up of their Talk Page, content should not to be deleted from a user's Talk Page, except to remove abusive or inappropriate content. Instead, when a user's Talk Page becomes excessively long or when if they wish to get rid of the info, they may move it to an archive. See for details on how to do this. Category:Policy